Angel
by SilentAngel246
Summary: what if something happened to Emily? Something that wasn't under anyones control but god? Emily believes that everyone has a time and a place to live and to die, but what if her time came to early? what if she was taken from the world to soon?
1. Summary

What if something happened to Emily? Something that wasn't under anyone's control but god himself? Emily believes that everyone has a time and a place to live and die, but what if her time came a little too early? What if she was taken from the world to soon? Would the world go on as if she had never been a part of it? Emily is a very strong person both physically and mentally, but when the time comes will she be able to say goodbye? Will god show mercy and let her live her life as it was planned to be lived?

**Thanks For reading! This just popped into my head when I was watching Make it or Break it season 2 starter an hour ago. So please review and let me know if I should continue it or not. Thanks so much!**

**McKenna =D**


	2. Prologue

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I want to let you all know how much it means to me. Please review and let me know what you think and feel free to give me stories ideas and suggestions. Once again thank you for reading my story and check out my other story Emily Lies if you have the time or if you would like to. **

* * *

Life is meaningless only if we allow it to be. Each of us has the power to give life meaning, to make our time and our bodies and our words into instruments of love and hope.

Occasionally in life there are those moments of unutterable fulfillment which cannot be completely explained by those symbols called words. Their meanings can only be articulated by the inaudible language of the heart.

Life is what you make of it. Always has been, always will be.

Most people can look back over the years and identify a time and place at which their lives changed significantly. Whether by accident or design, these are the moments when, because of a readiness within us and a collaboration with events occurring around us, we are forced to seriously reappraise ourselves and the conditions under which we live and to make certain choices that will affect the rest of our lives.

How far you go in life depends on your being tender with the young, compassionate with the aged, sympathetic with the striving, and tolerant of the weak and strong. Because some day in life you will have been all of these.

It takes something big in life, to change the way you feel. Tragically, it's usually something that hurts to wake you up, and realize you were never alone. It's something that catches you unexpectedly and all you want to do is run free, to run home. You realize that everything isn't really all that bad, but seeing things like this, makes the heart grow sad. Yes, it makes your skin thicker. No, it's not your fault; it's simply to remind you of what you have to make you realize that life isn't all that bad. Things happen for reasons no genius could ever explain. Wars will happen, and people will change. The obstacles are given to us, to see who is strong enough to prevail. The people who don't overcome them, they are the ones in life who fail. People can fade, but your soul can never. So don't ever quit, stay strong forever. It takes something big in life, to change the way you feel and change your mind forever.

A long time ago I was a normal little girl. I did the things that normal little girls did. I played dress up and I had tea parties with stuffed animals, I had dreams and wishes too and I did gymnastic, but that was all crushed when I found out that I may not live much longer. I was 7 when I found out that I was most likely not going to live to see my 9th birthday. Scared and angry were the only words that I could tell you about how I felt. I was scared because I thought I was going to die young and leave the world without leaving a memory behind and I felt angry because I had never done anything to deserve this kind of fate. I didn't want to die, but it wasn't like I could stop myself from dying either. It wasn't exactly my choice, it was gods.

My mother had been devastated when the doctor told us the news. She cried and so did my brother. It was a very hard time for my family and I, but I had to be strong for my family. If I was scared then they would be too. So I did my best not to appear scared and cry in front of them. I only ever did that in private, even before I found out that I was going to die I never cried in public. I thought that it degraded me as a person and I wanted to die with dignity.

I went to the doctors almost every other day to keep track on my condition and to receive treatments for it. All in all it sucked. I soon became so sick and tired that the doctors gave me the choice of stopping the treatments or having to go live at the hospital on the special floor made for people with my condition. Something in me gave me the strength to choose the second option. I'm not saying that it was what was best for me, but it was the best thing for my family. I was already worse off, so there was no point in just quitting.

Over the next few weeks a miracle happened. I began to get better again. Soon my 9th birthday came and went and I began defying all scientific odds. I was getting well again and was on the road to permanent recovery.

My mother and brother were more than thrilled with this piece of news; they were absolutely over run with joy. About 2 months after they told us that I was on the road to recovery I was allowed to go back home. That night had to have been one of the best nights in my entire life. I slept in my own bed for the first time in a year. Pretty soon I was able to go back and continue my normal routine. I went to back to school and I began gymnastics training again.

The years went by and my condition soon became non existent, for the time being. When I was 15 my family and I moved to Colorado so that I could train at the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center with an Olympic gold medalist named Sasha Belov. I made a few new friends and a few new enemies and together we went on to become part of the American National Gymnastics team. I was extremely happy that after all of the hard things that I had to face in my few years of life that something good had finally happened to me. I thought that nothing could ever bring me down, but I was wrong. Something bad was lurking around the dark corners of my life. I didn't know what, I didn't know why, and I didn't know how, but something bad was coming and I would surely find out soon.

My name is Emily Elizabeth Kmetco and I am a cancer survivor.

**

* * *

**

Thank you guys for reading this. I hope you enjoy this story and I apologize in advance to ANYONE that I may have offended or could possibly offend in the future. Please read and review this chapter and the chapters to come and tell me what you think and give me some suggestions on this story or any other of my stories. Feel free to give me story Ideas that you may want to read, but don't know exactly how to write it. And thanks again for reading this, it means a lot to me (And so do reviews)

**McKenna**


End file.
